Many electronic, optical and mechanical systems that are fragile but which must be moved require support struts capable of being locked during movement of the system and released when the system is in place so that associated anti-vibration and other isolation elements are free to protect the system from subsequent mechanical stress. The problem of providing such a lockable and releasable strut is particularly difficult when the system is remotely deployable, as for example, when used in spacecraft. During launch of spacecraft deployable systems, the payload can be subjected to large mechanical forces and must be restrained to avoid damage. However, once the payload is in orbit it is no longer human accessible. Thus, conventional man-releasable struts cannot be used.
In the prior art, it has been common to overcome this lack of access by using remotely triggered release mechanisms such as explosive bolts or the like that fracture or deform parts of the support structure to cause release. While such mechanisms can be fired remotely by radio or computer command and are effective in releasing a pre-loaded (locked) support strut, they can impart significant shock to the payload when activated, thereby increasing the risk of harm to a fragile system. A further limitation of such prior art approaches is that they are often difficult or impossible to test prior to launch, that is, alternatively placed in a locked or released condition.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for supports that can be locked and released manually or remotely, and especially for supports useable in connection with remotely deployable systems. In addition, it is desirable to provide a support structure that can be locked and released multiple times for test purposes. It is further desirable that remote release of the support be accomplished without significant shock to the support or its payload so that damage to fragile components of the system being supported is avoided. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.